deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tin Woodman
The Tin Woodman, originally Nick Chopper, and sometimes known as the Tin Man, is a character from L. Frank Baum's Oz books. He first appeared in the 1900 book, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and has since appeared in many books and movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tin Woodman vs. Treebeard (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History The Tin Woodman was actually born human. He began life as Nick Chopper, a woodsman who chopped down trees for a living. He fell in love with a beautiful munchkin girl, and planned to marry her, but the girl’s guardian went to the Wicked Witch of the East to prevent the marriage. The Witch enchanted Nick’s ax so that the next time he used it, it cut off his leg. Afraid that he would not be able to support his future wife, Nick went to a tinsmith named Ku-Klip, who made him a replacement tin leg. The Witch then caused Nick’s ax to chop off his other leg, and he went back to the tinsmith for another replacement leg. This went on until all of Nick’s body had been replaced with tin parts. At that point, no longer possessing a heart, the Tin Woodman found that he no longer cared about the munchkin girl. The Tin Woodman continued his career, but always kept an oilcan nearby, to keep his joints from rusting. One day, after having forgotten to oil himself, the Tin Woodman was caught in a sudden rain storm, and his joints rusted solid, leaving him immobilized in the woods. Standing all alone gave him a good deal of time to think, and he realized that his greatest loss had been his heart – when he was in love, he was the happiest he had ever been. After about a year, a girl named Dorothy Gale came along with a scarecrow, and the two oiled his limbs, releasing the Tin Woodman. He decided to join the other two on their quest to petition the Wizard of Oz, and he decided that he would ask the Wizard for a heart. At the end of their quest, the Wizard, who turned out to be a charlatan, gave the Tin Woodman a fake heart made of velvet, and stuffed with sawdust. However, this was enough, as the Tin Woodman had never really lost kindness and tenderness. With the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, the Winkies were left without a ruler, so they asked the Tin Woodman to be their ruler. After Dorothy went home, he returned to the Land of the Winkies, and they built a beautiful tin castle for him. In an apparently unsuccessful attempt to render himself immune to rust, the Tin Woodman had himself nickel-plated. This did not make him rustproof, but it did make him much shinier. The Tin Woodman had many adventures in Oz, including the time he went off to find Nimmie Amee, the munchkin girl that he loved in his youth. During this adventure, he encountered another man made out of tin, now called the Tin Soldier, but originally named Captain Fy-ter. He eventually found the girl, but she was now married to a man named Chopfyt, whom the tinsmith had made out of parts left over from Nick Chopper and Captain Fy-ter! Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities The Tin Woodman’s powers and abilities are all based on his metallic body. * Enhanced Durability - Being so hard, he is able to survive multiple blows from the beast of Oz, suffering no worse than denting. * Oxygen Independence - Having no lungs, he does not need to be able to breathe to survive. * Food Independence - Having no stomach, he does not need to eat, and drinking would likely lead to rusting. * Sleeplessness - Does not have any need to sleep, so he can stand watch while others do so. This also means that he is immune to sleep magic and sleep gases. * Mesmerism - If the Tin Woodman spins his ax, while under a full moon, he can mesmerize anyone viewing him. The Scarecrow is smart enough to use this time to plant a posthypnotic suggestion in the target, but the Woodman apparently cannot do both, spin the ax and plant the suggestion. Weapons and Equipment * Ax * Giant wrench - This item is only seen in the 'spooks' scene of the movie, and he is never seen using it. Feats and Strengths * He saved his friends by killing 40 wolves. (book canon) * Effortlessly defeated a swarm of bees by allowing the bees to break their stingers when they stung his tin skin. Tinman was unharmed by this assault. (book canon) * Survived being dropped from the sky and onto a pile of sharp rocks. He did end up dented however. (book canon) * Survived being tossed into the air by a spook. * Survived an ambush from a squad of winkies; stealing their outfits to sneak into the Witch's castle. * On a bright, moonlit night, the Tin Woodman spun his shiny axe so fast that the light flashing off of it hypnotized a monster, and the Scarecrow gave the creature a post-hypnotic suggestion. The Woodman was not able to do this trick alone, and the entire idea was thought up by the Scarecrow. (From The Hidden Valley of Oz by Rachel R. Cosgrove (1951), chapter 20.) Faults *Extremely vulnerable to snow, water and anything else that rusts him. Rust freezes his joints, making him completely unable to move unless his joints are lubed with oil (primarily from his oil can). **His own tears can rust him! *Relatively slow and clumsy; especially if his limbs are rusty. *Can be over-dramatic sometimes. *The reason why he is tin is because his axe was hexed into chopping away his bodyparts. He replaced his body with tin limbs until all of his flesh was gone and he was only tin. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Book Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Wizard of Oz Characters